BMS-188667 (CTLA4Ig) represents a new class of agent that targets the blockade of the second signal in T cell activation. This study is a multi-center, open-label dose escalation Phase I trial designed to assess the safety, pharmacokinetics and preliminary biologic activity of CTLA4Ig administered to patients with psoriasis vulgaris.